pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Anteverse
|image = |caption = |status = |notable = Operation PitfallPacific Rim |areas = The Breach |residents = Precursors Kaiju }} The AnteversePacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 150-154 is the homeworld of the Kaiju and their creators, the Precursors. Description The Anteverse is almost kaleidoscopic in appearance, sporting multiple colors across a barren wasteland engulfed in storm clouds against the backdrop of a burning yellow planet and red sky.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 127 The environment of the Anteverse contains a lake or "sea" comprised of a thick water like substance native to the Precursors' world, directed or channeled into large sacs where life forms lived and grew. Biomechanical in nature, the Anteverse provided the colonizing Precursors a place to create and clone the Kaiju for the purpose of conquering and colonizing Earth after their first failed attempt during the Triassic period. Kaiju also seemed to be put in massive assembly lines waiting to be deployed. The Anteverse is believed to be a planet, which can be brought close to Earth by folding space-time around itself. After his first drift with a Kaiju brain, Newton Geiszler discovered the Anteverse was dying. History 2013-2024 On August 10, 2013@TravisBeacham July, 28, 2013, the Precursors created a portal bridging the Anteverse to Earth. The first Kaiju sent through the portal was Trespasser, who proceeded to attack San Francisco. After its opening, Kaiju began to move through the portal towards various cities located on the Pacific Rim. Within the Anteverse, the Precursors used the hivemind system that connected them to the Kaiju to learn from the mistakes of the first wave that fought against the Jaegers. As they continued to produce clones of the Kaiju, repeated attempts to attack the Breach by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps ended in failure. The information gathered by the battles on Earth allowed the Precursors to create stronger and smarter Kaiju inside the Anteverse and unleash them on the battlefield to destroy the Jaegers sent to intercept them. 2025 After Striker Eureka was equipped with a thermonuclear bomb to launch through the Breach, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger were deployed into the Pacific Ocean. Upon their arrival, the two Jaegers were attacked by Scunner and Raiju, prior to the arrival of Slattern. After a lengthy and aggressive battle, the pilots of Striker Eureka detonated the explosive, giving Gipsy Danger time to enter the Breach. After killing Slattern, Gipsy entered the breach using the Kaiju's carcass. After falling through several organic layers of machinery, the mech finally arrived at the core of a massive Kaiju creation facility, where three Precursors viewed the Jaeger. After the mech's nuclear core was activated, much of the facility was obliterated, sealing off the rift for good. Trivia *Portals to the Anteverse are designed with barriers so they can only be accessed by Kaiju, or material containing the genetic makeup of a Kaiju. Gipsy Danger was able to enter the Breach using Slattern's carcass. *The Kaiju facility in the Anteverse appears to be underwater, as Gipsy Danger "floats" down after entering the Breach. However, it is not; the facility simply has an artificially generated gravity column to allow access to the breach mechanism entrance.Travis Beacham: Is the Anteverse under water? *The passage of time in the Anteverse is relatively different from our own universe.Travis Beacham: Hello, I was wondering if time could pass differently in the kaiju universe? Gallery Screenshots Gipsyfd32.png Gipsyyt4.png Concept Art Kaiju Masters.jpg File:Anteverseconcept2.jpg Anteverseconcept.jpg Anteverse_01.jpg Anteverse 04.jpg Anteverse 05.jpg References ja:アンティバース Category:Locations